The prior art is aware of various constructions for seat assemblies of the type which can be swiveled the full 360.degree.. Also, the prior art includes disclosures of seat assemblies wherein the seat portion itself is axially affixed with a pedestal or the like to thereby preclude removal of the seat portion from the pedestal.
The present invention provides a swivel seat assembly wherein the seat can swivel the full 360.degree. and the seat portion has seat belts affixed thereto for holding the occupant to the seat, and the entire assembly is arranged so that the occupant will be held to the seat in the event the tractor or like vehicle on which the seat is mounted is tipped. That is, the occupant will not fall from the seat even though the seat itself is tipped, and thus the present invention provides a swivel type of seat assembly particuarly useful for tractors of the like which are commonly subjected to tipping or rolling over.
Still further, the present invention provides a swivel seat assembly which accomplishes the aforementioned and which provides a construction sturdy and reliable but yet simplified in the various elements required in the construction, and the assembly permits the full 360.degree. swiveling of the seat portion relative to a fixed pedestal, and yet the seat portion and pedestal can be readily and easily assembled and disassembled relative to each other. Accordingly, in accomplishing the aforementioned, the assembly has interconnecting male and female type members which serve the several purposes of providing the full swivel action for the seat and for aligning the fixed pedestal and the seat portion and retaining them aligned and for securing the seat portion and pedestal together so that the entire assembly becomes a safety type assembly.